


Nobody Else but You

by caswell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo regrets his first kiss -- but there's someone better right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else but You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello welcome to another installment of me projecting onto my faves.
> 
> Originally posted on my writing blog (http://karthwine.tumblr.com/post/113994060452/pairing-kuroo-kenma-rating-g-length-400)

Kenma is almost asleep, head resting on Kuroo’s warm chest, when the other boy speaks up.  
“Kenma, have you ever kissed anyone?” Kuroo asks, not looking up from his book. He sounds casual, as always, but Kenma knows his friend is up to something. After a few moments, Kuroo glances over at Kenma. “Well?”  
Kenma closes his eyes again and gives a tiny sigh. “I would have told you if I had,” he answers drowsily. He’s sorely, sorely tempted to try to get some shuteye, but he figures there’s no way Kuroo is done.  
And he’s not. Kuroo fidgets so much the next few minutes that Kenma looks up at him and gives him a pointed frown. “What is it?”  
Kuroo is still trying to keep up his casual façade, but there’s a hint of nervousness in his eyes, and Kenma can tell he’s aware of this. Kuroo takes a deep breath. “Did I tell you about my first kiss?”  
Kenma lays his head back down. “Yes. Many times.”  
“It was with some guy I just met,” Kuroo continues, blatantly ignoring him. “He was kinda cute, I guess. But…” He’s silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve never kissed someone I actually /care/ about.”  
Kenma cracks open one eye, slowly catching on. “Someone like… me?” he asks, voice soft and hesitant. He can feel Kuroo’s heart pick up its pace.  
“Exactly like you,” Kuroo answers, and cups Kenma’s face with one hand. He feels Kenma tremble at his touch, but Kuroo after years of knowing him, he can read the boy like nobody else can, and the look in Kenma’s eyes is welcoming as he leans in.  
Kenma’s fingers clutch the thin fabric of Kuroo’s shirt as their lips meet. His lips are chapped and he’s blatantly inexperienced, but Kuroo kisses him lovingly nonetheless, and in that moment Kenma feels a rush of affection for his friend that he’s never felt before. His eyelids fall closed.  
Kuroo pulls away a few seconds later, peering down at Kenma’s face; his hand is still on the other boy’s cheek. He rubs tiny circles on Kenma’s cheekbone with one thumb, and when Kenma opens his eyes again, he’s greeted with a gentle smile.  
Kenma is silent for a minute, deep in thought. Then: “Why me?”  
Kuroo moves his hand up to run his fingers through Kenma’s silky hair. “Why anybody else?”


End file.
